


Domesticity

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Goldie POV, I also love the Life and Times, I loved this episode, Mentions of Mrs Beakley, Now kiss, Romance, Scrooge is actually in this for only a small amount of time, Subtle references to er other Disney duck content, The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains, but if we were all only concerned with what happened in canon, i know this will never happen in canon, tell me if you find them, then none of us would be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Goldie O'Glit doesn't do families.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Now translated into Russian by the lovely (https://whitechocolatetile.tumblr.com)! Here’s the translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7325694 ^^

Goldie O'Glit didn't _do_ families. She didn't do settling down, she didn't do domesticity, and she most certainly did not do children. Of course, she never invited anyone to adventure with her permanently either, but Scrooge McDuck seemed to bring out the impossible in her.

Goldie sat apprehensively, staring around the mansion's impeccable kitchen. It was... cozy. Domestic. _Homey_.

She didn't like it.

She sipped the coffee uneasily, before she blanched at the bitter flavor.

Scrooge's housekeeper had given it to her, what was her name, Mrs. Bleakley? No, Beakley. Goldie got the feeling the housekeeper didn't like her. Smirking, she reached for the creamer, stirring it in slowly.

She'd popped in for a 'visit' in the early hours of the morning, mostly because she'd needed to borrow one of Scrooge's books. Mrs. Beakley had gotten better at traps since their last encounter, but a quick call to Scrooge had him telling his rabid loyal housekeeper to stand down. Apparently, he and those strange boys she'd met briefly were off somewhere. Goldie had decided it would be loads more fun to cause some chaos instead of dining and dashing.

However, it was now ten in the morning, a scant six hours later, and she was still drinking coffee and waiting.

She still didn't quite know how that had happened.

She turned at the sound of footsteps. It wasn't Scrooge returning, it was his nephew, Donald. Hadn't he had a sister?

The duck froze at the sight of her in the kitchen. Then he sighed, and muttered something unintelligible. Goldie frowned as he ignored her, making a beeline for the coffee.

A few sips later, he'd woken up enough to sit at the chair across from her and warm his hands on the mug. Goldie didn't do families. She could fight bears and climb mountains and survive boiling molten gold, but suddenly faced with the awful prospect of conversation with Scrooge's _relatives_.... What had she been thinking? It was worse than a meeting the parents scenario!

Goldie blinked, panic growing. Meeting the parents was an entirely too foreign thought. What was she doing here?

Donald spoke up, his words only slightly clearer. She still had to concentrate to figure it out, "So _you're_ Scrooge's girlfriend."

She froze like the ice queen she was said to be, "Um..."

Donald slurped his coffee again, muttering to himself, "Now I know what that lock of hair was."

"Excuse me, I- what...?"

Donald was already leaving, Goldie stood, "What lock of hair? Hey! What-?"

The door shut.

Goldie glared at it for a few minutes before sitting down and gripping her coffee like a drowning man. She would just talk with Scrooge and then she could get out of here.

The door burst open, nearly scaring her out of her chair, as four children tumbled in like a flock of overeager kittens. The girl, Webby they'd said, jumped over to her, shrieking with delight, "I can't believe you're _the_ girlfriend! I thought Dewey was making it up and I'm sorry for thinking you were a robber but you were kinda stealing- but anyway, I can't believe you took out me _and_ my grandma and oh my gosh that patented flying web kick was _amazing_ -!"

The duck in blue, she decided he was Dewey, laughed, enthusiastically patting the overexcited babbling girl on the back, "Woah, Webby let her breathe!"

The one in red, Huey or Louie or whichever one it was, jumped around her, "Ah! I can't believe you came back! Are you going to get _married_? Are you in _looooove_?"

The one in green sat down in the chair Donald had vacated, head in his hands, "So like, will there be free food at the wedding, or?"

Goldie was petrified in the face of these developments, these four tiny people all peering up at her with shining faces and looking so very young- something she hadn't been in quite a while.

"Ah, um, what? Wedding?" Only Scrooge's nephews and niece (?) could make Goldie O'Glit stutter in such a flummoxed manner.

The boys all crooned, "Oooooh! She said wedding!" Dewey fist pumped, "I call best man!" Louie and Huey fell upon him, "Nuh-uh! If anyone is best man, it's gonna be me!"

Webby snorted, "As if, we all know Launchpad is gonna be best man."

The three paused in the midst of their wrestling and they looked at each other, contemplating that for a second. Dewey nodded first, "Yeah, no she's right." The other two quickly agreed.

Webby smiled brightly at Goldie who was watching this scene unfold in wary confused amusement. The girl smiled, "I think you're really cool." Goldie frowned with puzzlement and turned toward her, but froze when Webby pulled her into a tight hug.

Goldie gaped with wide eyes as the girl drew back elatedly. One of the boys said something about cake and flowers in their quarrel. Webby grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Welcome to the family?"

For that moment she couldn't really hear what the boys were babbling on about in the background. Webby was smiling in pure admiration, the kitchen wasn't suffocating- it was welcoming, her coffee had gone cold, and, for the first time in her life, she had nowhere else she wanted to be.

Scrooge was in the room in the next second, a wide smile as he laughed at the scene, "What are you up to now, you conniving vixen? More gold digging?" He was fresh and elated from the success of his most recent adventure with his family, his laugh was more genuine than she'd ever seen it, and for once she didn't see those sharp edges he'd gained after centuries of fighting for a moment of satisfaction.

Goldie O'Glit didn't do domesticity, she didn't do cozy warm homes, she didn't do families or children. But, there, in that kitchen, Goldie realized that maybe this time, she might just try Scrooge's type of settling down.

Goldie's soft smile was new and warm and awfully hesitant, "No gold digging this time, moneybags. Just a friendly visit."

Goldie knew adventure would always be in her blood, she would always be a restless spirit, she would always have that insatiable thirst for gold and adrenaline...

But if stopping by with no ulterior motive now and then was what made _Scrooge McDuck_ smile like _that_ , then she would just have to do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com


End file.
